Impacto
by Diamont Star
Summary: Antes creía que todo cambio requería de cierto lapso de tiempo en suceder. Es increíble lo equivocada que estaba. Nunca pensé lo mucho que la vida te puede arrebatar… en cuestión de segundos. (TadaHoney) (Spoilers) (One-shot)


**Advertencias: **SPOILERS. Si no has visto la película, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo. Tampoco es recomendable para los que no les guste el género de drama y tragedia. Léelo bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Impacto.<strong>

-¡Todos vamos al café! ¡La casa invita!-vocifero alegremente la tía Cass, meneando la cadera a un lado en una pose algo ridícula.

-¡Sí! ¡Nada es mejor que la comida gratis!-exclamo Fred con emoción; su mayor amor además de los comics era la comida, después de todo.

Estamos tan felices que hasta alegría se nos desborda, ¡el hermanito de Tadashi había conseguido una beca para estudiar en el SFIT! ¿Acaso no era razón suficiente para festejar? El grupo entero se encamino en la dirección que nos dirigía hacia el café, dispuesto a atiborrarnos de las famosas alitas picantes remojadas en una salsa especial hecha por la señora Hamada.

Conforme avanzábamos, me di cuenta de que una sensación diferente se estremecía dentro de mí, y no era de emoción.

Algo andaba mal.

-Tía Cass, los alcanzamos en un momento.-aviso Tadashi, con la mano sobre el hombro de Hiro.

Platica motivacional entre hermanos, seguramente. Los demás no prestan mucha atención; están concentrados pensando en el menú repleto de deliciosos platillos. Yo me dejo llevar por la corriente de la muchedumbre. Y antes de que Dashi se pierda lejos de mi vista, voltea por un segundo y me guiña un ojo.

Semanas atrás, ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo en dar la noticia de nuestro noviazgo el día de la presentación, después de la cena. Parecía la fecha adecuada; tal vez se lo tomarían mejor con el estómago lleno.

Me estremezco. Ese horrible presentimiento se apodera de mí una vez más, como si mi cuerpo tratara de advertirme algo. Le resto importancia. Lo relaciono con el nerviosismo de ver la reacción que tendrán nuestros seres queridos al enterarse de nuestro pequeño secretito. Sin embargo, conozco un método eficaz contra los nervios. Me lo repito mentalmente, paso por paso.

_Inhala… Exhala._

_Respira._

Como siempre, hace que me sienta un poquito mejor. Trato de poner atención en uno de los muchos relatos de fantasía que surgen de la imaginación de Fred, para distraerme un poco. Esta vez nos está platicando de cómo derroto con sus poderes de ninja al malvado Profesor Rata.

Sonrío. Me pregunto de donde sacara todas esas ideas tan peculiares.

No nos encontramos ni a cien metros de distancia cuando se activa una alarma de incendios.

Volteamos al mismo tiempo hacia nuestras espaldas, y un bullicio compuesto por gritos ahogados me saca de mis ensoñaciones. Mi cerebro tarda unos segundos en asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hay gente allá adentro. Gente que necesita ayuda.

_Inhala… Exhala._

_Respira._

A diferencia de los demás, que mantienen un paso seguro pero veloz; yo no lo pienso dos veces y salgo corriendo directo hacia el incendio.

La adrenalina recorre mis venas, el sudor me impide ver con claridad por donde piso, lucho contra la multitud, empujando a más de un par de personas para que se apartaran de mi camino, provocando una oleada de insultos que realidad no me interesan en este momento.

A mitad de la persecución, uno de mis tacones, no estoy segura si el izquierdo o el derecho, termina rompiéndose. Me da igual, rompo el otro y sigo avanzando.

_Inhala… Exhala. _

_Respira._

Llego al destino con mi ritmo cardíaco acelerándose, pero no puedo detenerme, no ahora, habrá tiempo después para recuperar el aliento, lo que tengo que hacer a continuación es acercarme al edificio.

Y antes de poder hacer nada, el edificio explota.

* * *

><p><em>Inhala… Exhala.<em>

_Respira._

Blanco. Todo lo que veo, es blanco.

Un blanco cegador lástima mis ojos, extendiéndose por todos los rincones de mi mente.

_Gritos._

_Muchos gritos._

Pasan unos segundos.

Abro los ojos.

Al recuperarse mi vista, el panorama resulta muy diferente a como lo estaba pocos minutos atrás. Muy diferente.

_Inhala... Exhala._

_Respira._

Lo que antes era el edificio, arde en llamas.

La gente corre por varias direcciones, llorando por el susto.

Pero, solo una persona llama mi atención.

Un joven adolescente, de escasos catorce años, con los cabellos alocados y pelinegros, moviéndose al compás del viento.

Grita, grita con un enorme desespero, lo llama por su nombre tantas veces hasta llegar quedar afónico; no quiere afrontarlo, no está dispuesto en aceptar que su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, justo frente a sus ojos.

La terrible pesadilla de que ahora, estaba solo.

**Sin hermano mayor.**

Yo tampoco quiero aceptarlo. Es imposible.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Las sirenas de la ambulancia retumban en mis oídos, reduciéndose a estática.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Sombras de extraños me rodean. Me abrazan. Me aseguran que todo estará bien. Que yo lo estaré. No respondo. Sé que es mentira.

Unos bomberos se acercan a nosotros, para confirmarnos justo lo que temíamos.

**Tadashi no está.**

_Esto es demasiado irreal…_

Cuando el golpe llega a mi subconsciente, el impacto me obliga a arrodillarme en el suelo lentamente.

Todo demás se vuelve lejano.

Tan lejano que es inalcanzable.

_Sé fuerte, Honey._

_Sé fuerte por ellos._

_Solo tienes que inhalar…_

… _i-inhalar…_

…_inha…_

No termino la oración.

Rompo en llanto.

El dolor es tan insoportable,

Que vuelve todo tan lejano,

Que es inalcanzable.

_Como sonreír…_

…_Como vivir…._

…_**Como respirar.**_

_Tadashi no está._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Me tomo mucho esfuerzo llegar a este resultado. No quedo tal como esperaba, pero supongo que es aceptable.

Empecé a escribirlo con un concepto diferente, sobre las emociones que atravesaba Honey a lo largo de toda la historia. Cuando lo pase en la computadora, supongo que estaba demasiado inspirada o algo, porque añadí demasiadas ideas que termine mezclándolos sin llegar a tener coherencia (en otras palabras, lo estropeé). Así que lo dividí en dos versiones alternativas. Y esta fue la que más me convenció.

Salió más corta de lo planeado, pero espero que sea de su agrado de todas maneras. Acepto todo tipo de críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas c:

Pronto escribiré otro One shot un poquito más feliz, así que no se preocupen nwn

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


End file.
